


Hammer it home

by SorceressSupreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Natasha gets the battle scene she deserves, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressSupreme/pseuds/SorceressSupreme
Summary: Lightning traces paths around her. For once, not just one bright flash of light stamped across the sky, but a living thing around her, both warming and cooling her wherever it touches.[for thebe-compromisedsummer promptathon]





	Hammer it home

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/564723.html?thread=10999539#cmt10999539): Is Natasha being able to lift Thor's hammer ever question that gets answered?
> 
> I haven't seen Endgame since the Friday it came out so this is <strike>probably highly inaccurate</strike> VERY inaccurate since Natasha is alive with no explanation :P

Natasha and Clint emerge from the tunnels under the compound to find a battlefield laid out before them.

Natasha hisses through her teeth, "I'm getting tired of all these battles and armies... I was trained for subterfuge, not battlefield tactics,"

Clint shrugs, adjusting the straps on his gear,

"Easy for you to say. You've got the advantage of keeping a distance,"

She follows his lead and checks on her gear while they have a moment to.

"Well from where I've been standing, you've got a knack for this 'reading the tides of battle' stuff,"

Natasha rolls her shoulders in a shrug.

"We should split up. They won't know which one of us has the gem-" she says, choosing to not address Clint's comment,

"Oh hell no!" Clint steps towards her, "After the shirt you pulled on Vormir? We're tag teaming this,"

"_Me_?! you tried to dive off that cliff right after me!" Natasha crosses her arms over her chest,

Clint's mouth twists into an ugly shape. Natasha is trying to deciper its meaning. Which is why she doesn't see him getting closer, closer. He lunges forward, tangling his fingers in her hair and kisses her bruisingly. His lips are chapped and one of them is probably bleeding based on the faint copper tang. But his mouth is _warm_ and this is the first time she's felt warm since they'd left for Vormir... No. Since before the snap.

She shudders and opens her mouth to the kiss, chasing after Clint's tongue, his warmth, his taste.

An explosion goes off so close to them that they're knocked sideways. She lands between the wall and Clint, crushing the air out of her.

Once the debris stops raining down, he backs off slightly. Her hands are tight on his utility belt so he can't go far. His exhale is shaky against her forehead,

"Tag team it is," she grins,

Clint turns a scoff into a laugh, "If that's all I had to do to get you to agree with me..."

"Try it again sometime and we'll see," she winks,

Then hops down onto the field.

Picking their way through the rubble doesn't go quickly. Natasha just follows the sounds of battle.

Thanos' troops are overwhelming. Tide after tide, Clint and Natasha cut through. They're coming through the back side of the troops, often taking the groups they encounter by surprise and it's still interminable. She hopes that somewhere Tony is cooking up a plan.

But she hears the cracking of thunder first and decides to head towards it.

Just as they're about to reach the source of the lightning and thunder, they come upon a veritable wall of enemies, topped off by Proxima Midnight. Natasha bares her teeth,

"I thought I killed you already," she says,

"It seems my future self underestimated you, then. A future I don't intend to see."

Proxima leaps forward at the head of a swarm of nameless aliens. Natasha is fending off blows from one of Thanos' children and playing keep away with the numerous mouths and arms of the other aliens. She can hear Clint's bow, a whisper quiet as the weapon can be, she's become attuned to the creak of it being pulled back accompanied by the sound of an arrowhead being buried in flesh.

She feels teeth sink into her calf. Thunder crashes nearby as the flash of lightning illuminates the wild silhouette of Stormbringer flying over them.

Natasha looks back down and Proxima is hefting her trident, aiming at her heart.

Time slows in the way it tends to do when her life is in danger. She sees Mjolnir flying overhead. In a moment, it will arc back to Thor. It's likely that Proxima doesn't particularly care about either of them, but _really_ wants the soul gem Clint is still carrying,

"Clint!" she yells, holding her hand out,

He looks at her hand, then immediately is digging the stone out of its pocket. This distracts Proxima long enough for Natasha to wrench her leg from the jaws holding it down.

Mjolnir is slowing down as it turns.

The stone lands in her palm. Proxima's eyes widen, but she's already swinging the trident down. Natasha gets one foot on it and one foot on the head of one of the swarming aliens. She launches upwards, getting a hand around Mjolnir's handle just as it passes overhead. She holds tight, bracing herself to be dragged along the hammers path and to reinforcements.

Except there's no wind in her ears. No struggle to hold on as Mjolnir accelerates towards Thor.

She's still. Hovering over the fray. Holding onto the handle of a mystical hammer she shouldn't be able to move. Instead, she stopped an infinitely massive hammer just by touching it.

She inhales sharply as the implication of _that_ hits her.

Another crack of thunder shocks her back into the present. Looking down, she's farther off the ground than she could have jumped. Thor and Steve are in a nearby clearing. Thor is gesticulation wildly at her, a bit distraught based on the size and frequency of his gestures. Steve is staring up at her also, his shield arm slack. Which isn't great since they appear to also be keeping Thanos at bay while Tony is tinkering with one of his gauntlets.

Natasha returns her gaze back to where Clint is fending off Proxima Midnight's trident with his sword. Natasha reaches up with Mjolnir, like she's seen Thor do dozens of time, and brings her whole body down into a crouch.

Lightning traces paths around her. For once, not just one bright flash of light stamped across the sky, but a living thing around her, both warming and cooling her wherever it touches.

The thunder crashes into the earth with her on its back. Proxima and the rest of the alien crew are thrown back, leaving a smell of burnt flesh and ozone in their wake.

Natasha stands back up, the hammer hanging off of her wrist easily. Clint is on the ground, mouth hanging open. She tosses the soul stone back at him then hauls him up with her free hand,

"Alright, as much as I'm enjoying you being speechless, I think Thor needs his hammer back,"

Clint finally shuts his mouth with a 'click'. Natasha smiles slyly, wrapping an arm around Clint's waist and pulling him against her before raising Mjolnir once again.

"Nata-" is all Clint gets out before Natasha swings the hammer around her other arm before slinging it upwards.

The rest of her name is lost as a scream as they hurtle across the short distance to Steve and Thor's clearing.

Natasha sets them down behind Thanos. Clint takes one look at the big purple menace and decides that he's better off helping Tony do whatever Tony is doing.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at Thor, balancing Mjolnir on her shoulder. Thor responds by making puppy eyes at her and holding out one hand in a 'I need it back' motion. She obliges by hurling the hammer at him. It gains speed as he holds out his hand to welcome Mjolnir back. Only for it to swerve at the last second and land in Steve's hand instead.

"Oh, you just had to brag, didn't you, Rogers?" Natasha scoffs as she reaches up to catch his shield after it ricochets off of Thanos' gauntlet, "You're such a copycat, you know that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was hella inspired by [this amazIIIING art!!](https://asterroc.tumblr.com/post/186069843730/angeolras-shes-the-strongest-avenger)
> 
> (I seriously think about this image once a week)


End file.
